La Copa de la Casa '16-'17
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Recopilación de todos los relatos presentados a "La Copa de la Casa" edición '16/'17, del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. OCTUBRE - Demasiado tarde

**MINIRETO DE OCTUBRE**

 _"El aleteo de una mariposa puede causar un tifón en algún lugar del mundo" -_ Efecto mariposa (2004)

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **WI?:** ¿Qué pasaría si Leanne fuera quien hubiera sido afectada por el collar de ópalos?

 **Personaje principal:** Leanne

 **Palabras:** 489

 **Casa:** Slytherin

* * *

 _OCTUBRE_

* * *

 **Demasiado tarde**

* * *

Katie Bell era una chica responsable, justa y decidida. Una joven con principios. Una alumna inteligente que siempre sabía ser comprensiva y prudente.

Así que si algo tenía claro Leanne esa noche era que aquella chica de expresión hierática que insistía en que debía entregar ese extraño paquete a alguien del castillo no era Katie Bell.

Desde luego, no se comportaba como ella.

—Katie, por favor, escúchame. No puedes hacer eso. ¿Quién demonios te ha dado el paquete? ¿Qué hay dentro? ¿Lo sabes acaso? —insistió a la desesperada, casi corriendo para seguirle el ritmo a su mejor amiga. Pero Katie apenas le prestaba atención. Avanzaba deprisa por el camino nevado que conducía a Hogwarts sin siquiera esperar a que Leanne la alcanzara.

—No puedo hablar. Tengo que entregar esto—dijo con tono frío y monocorde. Era lo mismo que llevaba repitiendo desde que salieron de las Tres Escobas.

Leanne se detuvo un instante y se estremeció.

—Katie. Katie, por favor. Katie, ¡para! ¿A quién tienes que dárselo? ¿Para qué? ¡Escúchame!

—Tengo que entregar esto —insistió Katie sin aminorar lo más mínimo la marcha. Convencida ya de que alguien le había hecho algo a su amiga, Leanne la cogió del brazo para detenerla.

—Para de una vez. ¡Que pares! Déjame ver ese paquete.

Katie trató de resistirse, pero Leanne apretó el agarre y se negó a soltarla. Con el forcejeo, el maldito paquete se escapó de entre los dedos de la joven Bell y aterrizó en el suelo, hundiéndose ligeramente en la nieve crujiente.

Antes de que a Katie le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Leanne saltó a por él. Estaba decidida a saber qué demonios le había ocurrido a su amiga y qué había ahí dentro.

Pudo ver el brillo de algo que relucía en el interior del sobrio envoltorio. Pudo escuchar los pasos de Katie llegando a su lado. Pudo sentir el tacto frío del colgante de ópalos bajo sus dedos desnudos.

Y después, el dolor.

Una agonía tan intensa, tan lacerante, que Leanne sintió que sus huesos se astillaban y la rasgaban desde dentro. Que allí, en ese camino nevado, bajo las frías pinceladas oscuras que pintaban el cielo anunciando el final del día, su cuerpo ardía como una estrella terrible.

Cayó al suelo y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero ni un solo sonido salió de entre sus labios fríos.

Creyó escuchar las voces de Harry Potter y sus amigos en alguna parte, cerca. Pero no lo suficiente.

Alzó la mirada y vio a Katie, que repetía sin parar _"Tengo que entregarlo"_ como una letanía demente con la mirada perdida.

—Katie —dijo con voz rota, alzando una mano hacia esa chica que era su mejor amiga sin serlo realmente—. Por favor…

Pero Katie no la escuchó.

Ni esa noche ni ninguna otra.

Porque por mucho que corrieron Potter, Granger y Weasley, para cuando llegaron junto a las dos chicas ya era tarde.

Demasiado tarde para Leanne.

* * *

 **N/A.** He seguido mi máxima. Si un personaje puede morir, morirá. Reclamaciones en la caja de debajo, por favor xD


	2. DICIEMBRE - La oveja negra

_Este fic_ _participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas_ _2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Mes:** Diciembre

 **Personaje:** Sirius Black

 **Objetivo:** escribir un fic protagonizado por el personaje sorteado y en el que aparezca un elfo doméstico.

 **Palabras:** 400

* * *

 **La oveja negra**

* * *

Sirius está sentado en las escaleras, oculto por las sombras del descansillo. Es, en su nada humilde opinión, una posición estratégica: puede ver todo lo que ocurre en el salón unos metros más abajo a través de la puerta abierta, pero nadie lo ve a él.

No es una novedad. En esa casa, nadie nunca lo ve a él.

Regulus ordena sus libros en el salón con la ayuda de Kreacher. Septiembre planea sobre Grimmauld Place con una inminencia aterradora, y el menor de los Black prepara ansioso su baúl.

Sirius se siente extraño al pensar que, aunque vivirá en el mismo castillo que su hermano, ambos estarán separados por mil años luz.

—Kreacher —susurra Regulus. Muy bajito. Sin levantar la mirada de los libros. El elfo alza su cabeza y lo mira.

—¿Sí, amo?

Regulus vacila. Pasa varias páginas sin verlas realmente. Suspira.

—¿Tú crees…? Bueno, ¿piensas que iré a Slytherin?

Kreacher parece tan sorprendido como Sirius, que frunce el ceño y se inclina contra la barandilla de las escaleras para ver mejor.

—¿Y por qué no iba a ir el amo a Slytherin?

Una vez más, Regulus titubea. Sirius siente ganas de bajar y zarandearlo. _Dilo_. De sacarle las palabras a collejas. _Sabes exactamente qué quieres decir. Hazlo. Dilo_. Regulus se muerde el labio inferior y aprieta con fuerza el libro. _Dilo, cobarde._

—Sirius fue a otra casa.

Y ahí está. La verdad amarga, la acusación eterna. Regulus no dice _Gryffindor_ y a Sirius no le sorprende. Siente ganas de reír pero no hay humor en su pecho.

—El amo Regulus no es como el amo Sirius —masculla Kreacher. Y si bien Sirius no puede enorgullecerse más de la verdad en esas palabras, escucharlo en voz alta quema.

Poco después Kreacher sale del salón y, cómo no, ve a Sirius, quien se pone en pie deseando ser cualquier otra persona. _Cualquiera._

—¿A mí no vas a ayudarme como a Regulus? —pregunta. Kreacher entrecierra los ojos.

—El amo Regulus no es como el amo Sirius —repite el elfo despacio. Después se marcha, dejándolo solo en la oscuridad de las escaleras.

A sus trece años, Sirius Black sabe muchas cosas. Sabe, por ejemplo, que un apellido puede ser una condena. Sabe que en verano él es el único chico que no vuelve a casa.

Y sabe también que ser distinto, aunque merezca la pena, no es sino una muerte lenta.


End file.
